How It All Began
by sparklesistah137
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter. Two people who made an incredible impact on the wizarding world. Two people that will never be forgotten. This is their story.


**How It All Began **

**Disclaimer:** This is for everyone who actually cares about these things- I don't own Harry Potter, never did, never will. That's all there is to it!

**Prologue: An Extremely Frazzled Morning**

"Lily Marie Evans! If you don't get down here right now, you'll miss your first day of Hogwarts!" These words were being shouted from the ground floor of the home to the third by a very irate woman named Elizabeth Evans.

"Coming, Mum!" A young girl with shiny red hair and sparkling emerald eyes had showed up at the summit of the stairs hauling a neat trunk with the words _Lily Evans _printed on the side in gold font. She wasn't an ordinary eleven-year-old headed off to boarding school; no, she was a witch. And judging by the amount of accidental magic she had performed, a very strong witch.

By the time Lily had gotten to the bottom of the stairs, another girl, with blond hair and a horse-like face, had appeared in the entryway next to her mother. She was Petunia Evans, Lily's older sister. With crossed arms and a frown on her face, she didn't exactly scream 'friendly'. 'Rude' or 'cranky' would be more appropriate.

"_Finally_," Petunia started, "some of us actually have stuff to do."

Lily scowled. "Petunia!" reprimanded Elizabeth Evans. "That's no way to talk to your sister!"

"Whatever," replied Petunia, still frowning, "it's not like I care."

Lucky for Petunia, her mum hadn't heard her, and instead had gone outside to talk to David, the girls' father. The two girls could hear the screech of an owl and the crunching sound of gravel coming from the driveway. Because of Petunia's earlier comment, Lily was completely ignoring her.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth reappeared with David in tow. "Come on girls, time to get to the car, we're already running late," she said.

While Elizabeth locked the front door, David took Lily's trunk and headed down the front path. Noticing the thoughtful look on her face, he said, "Calla's already in the car, Lils."

Startled, she looked up, "Oh, I know." Her beautiful snowy owl, Calla, was the least of her worries.

He replied, "Of course you do." Ruffling her hair as he passed, he dragged her trunk to the boot of the car and securely shut it in.

During the next five minutes, David, Lily, Petunia, and Elizabeth successfully got into their car (no arguments, you see) and were on their way to one King's Cross Station.

**xoxoL&Jxoxo**

At the very same time, across the country, another family was also getting ready to send their child off to Hogwarts. This prestigious wizarding family was the Potters. Charlus, the head of the family, was well-respected in his position as Head Auror; Dorea, his wife, was also a well-known member of society; and finally, their son, James Potter, was an ordinary kid who loved pranks and happened to have won the genetic lottery.

While the Evanses were almost always on time, the Potters were _always _on time. Being Head Auror, Charlus had drilled into his family the importance of being punctual, being early, or being very early. He had stated that even a second of time could change everything, but so could a good prank, so he only enforced his rules when necessary.

Unfortunately for James, his mother shared the same views, but not the leniency. And that is where this story finds him, at approximately ten-thirty in the morning, still in his warm and comfy bed. This was not going to last.

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER! YOU GET YOUR LAZY ARSE DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT BEFORE I SEND YOUR FATHER TO _DRAG _YOU OUT OF BED, DOWN THE STAIRS, AND OUT THE DOOR!"

"But muuuum," James whined, "can't I just sleep for five more minutes?"

True to her word, Dorea Potter shouted for Charlus (another "Muuuum!" from James) and two minutes later, a very grumpy James was standing next to his trunk in the parlor. He looked handsome enough, except for the fact that he had purple hair.

"YOU HEXED HIS HAIR?" the famous redheaded temper was showing through as Dorea screamed bloody murder at her poor husband. "WHY IN MERLIN'S NAME WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!"

"Sorry dear, wasn't thinking, won't happen again," came the generic response from a grinning Charlus Potter, "until he comes home," he added under his breath. Silently, he took out his wand and James's hair turned back to the usual jet black.

"What was that? Never mind, we're going to be late!" said a slightly calmer Mrs. Potter. "JAMES, GET-oh sorry dear, didn't remember you came down."

James and his father glanced at each other and rolled their eyes in unison. When Mrs. Potter got in one of those moods, she _really _got into it.

"Hey mum, do we happen to have any food around here?" asked James, interrupting her from her rant about the importance of punctuality. In an instant, a house-elf appeared two feet away from James's current position next to his trunk.

"Dotty has plenty of food, Master James, what would you like?" the house-elf inquired.

"Just a stack of pancakes with a side of maple syrup, a few cinnamon buns, a scrambled egg-" James started, only to be stopped by his mother.

"That's alright, Dotty, we were just leaving," stated Mrs. Potter crisply, glaring at her son, who just shrugged. "Charlus and I will be back for lunch soon." She happened to glance at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room and immediately became frazzled again. "Good Merlin, it's ten-forty! We have to leave!" She grabbed onto her husband's hand, who already held James's hand firmly in his other.

"WAIT!" James said, "what about Zeus?"

Charlus sighed, "Accio Zeus!"

A charming eagle owl flew down the stairs and into James's outstretched hand. "Thanks, dad," he said.

"Ready, Potters?" Charlus asked. When they both nodded, he turned on the spot and all three of them, Zeus, and James's trunk disappeared from the hall.

**A/N: **That's the first chapter of How It All Began! Thanks for reading, and please review if you can find the time. Constructive criticism is great; I will use it to improve my story. I will have the first (or second) chapter up soon. In the meantime, happy fanficcing!

xoxo,

sparklesistah137


End file.
